Sommeil paradoxal
by Larm
Summary: 3ème partie du cycle du Sommeil, suite et fin. Après la souffrance de l'insomnie de la solitude, et après le somnifère que nous procure l'amour des autres, voici les rêves que l'on fait, lorsqu'on aime et qu'on est aimé. Reviews ?


Sommeil paradoxal

Et là, chacun trouve le somnifère nécessaire à son sommeil : la présence de ceux qui savent qui vous êtes, et qui vous comprennent, tout comme vous les comprenez...

C'était si simple, et pourtant, tant d'années avaient passé avant qu'ils ne comprennent...

Ils s'étaient réunis, avaient avancé ensemble, envers et contre tout. Ils avaient gagné plusieurs guerres et le combat d'une vie. Ils s'étaient trouvés, et ils partiraient ensemble. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'union fait la force ? Alors ils étaient invincibles. Ils avaient créé de grandes choses, les avaient façonnées ensemble, les avaient admirées ensemble. Ensemble, ils s'étaient créés eux-mêmes, et les uns les autres.

Que serait devenu Heero sans le doux bruit régulier de ses "tic-tac", comme il appelait ses montres fascinantes ? Sans l'idée de Duo de guérir au lieu de tuer ? De devenir réparateur, créateur, et non plus destructeur ?

Que serait devenu Duo sans les petits sons erratiques que faisait le déclencheur de son appareil photo ? Sans l'idée de Quatre de mettre son sourire au service des autres comme au sien ? De capturer l'instant présent, sans se torturer à propos du passé ?

Que serait devenu Trowa sans les subtils parfums de son atelier et ses mélanges exotiques provoquant des explosions de saveurs ? Sans l'idée de Heero de ne plus chercher son passé, mais celui de tous les hommes ? De croquer la vie comme dans une friandise pralinée d'une boîte de sa boutique ?

Que serait devenu Quatre sans les divines mélodies tirées de son violon, transportant quiconque écoute vers des contrées merveilleuses ? Sans l'idée de Wufei d'utiliser son pouvoir pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, en réparant les injustices ? De jouer une musique qui apaiserait les âmes et ses sentiments qui n'étaient pas tout à fait qu'à lui ?

Que serait devenu Wufei sans la transmission de son savoir, donnant une ligne de vie à ceux qui n'en trouvaient pas ? Sans l'idée de Trowa faire le portrait de ce qui n'était qu'une esquisse de sentiments confus ? De persévérer encore et toujours, sans jamais abandonner, sentant le poids des souvenirs mais cherchant toujours à apaiser leur fardeau ?

Qu'auraient-ils fait s'ils avaient été seuls ? Ils se sont tous posé la question, mais aucun n'a voulu s'y attarder pour y trouver une réponse. C'est ainsi. Ensemble, ils se sont mis à rêver. Des rêves où ils sont ensemble. Des cauchemars qu'ils combattent en protégeant les arrières des autres. Ils ont vieilli. Le flambeau est passé aux générations plus jeunes, mais la flamme qui les animait n'a jamais disparu. Le temps a passé.

Ils passent de plus en plus de temps dans leur grand lit. Hilde s'est éteinte, et Wufei a eu du mal à ne pas la suivre. Alors il prépare son départ en douceur, avec les autres. Il se dit qu'elle est partie avant lui pour tout préparer. Pour qu'ils soient bien installés là-bas. Il dort plus souvent, plus longtemps. Il a mis tout en ordre, et rêve de son départ. Ou plutôt de son arrivée, car on lui a souvent dit que la vie est comme une course, avec la banderole de la fin.

Les autres ont vu la lueur s'éteindre petit à petit. Alors ils ont commencé à souffler sur la leur, pour ne pas le laisser partir seul. Ils rêvent. Et dans leurs songes, ils sont aussi ensemble. Parce que même une vie ne les a pas lassé des autres, ils acceptent, et même désirent être ensemble encore après leur vie.

Ils écrivent ce qu'ils voudraient qu'on fasse pour eux. Ils rêvent. Se réveillent, puis se rendorment, parce que se lever devient trop dur. Leurs rêves les aspirent. Puis un jour, ils ne se réveillent pas. Aucun des cinq n'ouvre les yeux. Mais ils rêvent, et le sommeil paradoxal les fait sourire. Parce qu'ils sont ensemble même au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

_Ici reposent les Héros qui ont réalisé leurs rêves et ceux du monde : la Paix, et l'Avenir…_


End file.
